


As long as we’ve got each other, I’m okay

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Big Brothers, Brothers, Crying, Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, Injury, Kai has a reputation to uphold, Nightmares, Trauma, apparently Jay is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Jay got shot. Kai comforts him after he wakes up screaming from a nightmare.
Relationships: Kai & Jay Walker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	As long as we’ve got each other, I’m okay

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I couldn’t think of a real name for this, so sorry if the title totally sucks.
> 
> I hope you like this!

...

BANG!

Jay’s chest exploded in agonizing pain, like his lungs had been drenched in gasoline and lit on fire. 

At the sound of the scream, Kai was wide awake and at Jay’s bed in less than the blink of an eye. The blue ninja was writhing in his sleep, clawing at his pyjama shirt and layers of gauze, trying to get at his bullet wound. 

“Jay!” Kai quickly grabbed Jay and shook him as hard as he could. “Jay, wake up! Stop it! You’re gonna hurt yourself!” He yanked Jay up by his arms, squeezing his wrists when he tried to claw his chest again. 

Then Jay’s eyelids shot open, and he was a pale, panting mess, cold sweat sticking to his forehead. 

“Hey, hey,” Kai got his attention, pressing a hand to the side of Jay’s face. “You’re fine. I got you,” he said. 

Jay spasmed a few times, breathing and swallowing. Then he slumped into Kai and started to sob loudly. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay. I got you,” Kai reassured, hugging Jay tight against him. 

“Is he okay?”

Kai looked back over his shoulder. Lloyd, Zane and Cole were out of their beds, watching Jay crying in his arms worriedly. Lloyd had asked the question, green eyes filled with fear. 

“I’ve got him,” Kai told them, “You guys go back to bed. I’ve got him.”

Zane nodded. Cole and Lloyd hesitated, but they all trusted Kai. Cole headed back to his bed, looking at Jay one last time. Lloyd followed Zane back to bed. Kai knew none of them would be able to fall asleep until they knew for sure Jay was okay. 

Kai held and rocked Jay back and fourth, hushing him as gently as he could and whispering comfort to him beside his ear. Jay trembled and gasped in his embrace, sobbing and coughing. Kai kept rocking him, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Jay didn’t stop sobbing for a long time. 

The first night was always hardest, plagued with nightmares of whatever fresh, raw trauma had just been added to one of their collections. 

Kai held Jay like that for an hour. A few times, it’d seemed like Jay’s sobbing was nearly finished, but then a fresh wave would hit him and he’d start back up again. But now, it sounded like the tears were really over. Jay’s hiccups slowed and his sniffling died down. 

Eventually, Jay didn’t feel like he was dying, or bleeding, or in horrible pain. A dull ache still sat in his chest, but there was no more pain or fear. His heart had stopped racing and gone back to carrying a steady beat. His breath came easier and he wasn’t trembling, so much as just shivering from being cold. Other than that, his body was lethargic and he probably would’ve fallen over if Kai wasn’t supporting him. 

Jay sighed shakily, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“You good?” Kai asked, more so for the others who were probably still awake in their beds. 

“Yeah,” Jay responded as clearly as he could. 

Kai looked over his shoulder. Cole was facing the wall, but Kai could see his broad shoulders relax. Zane looked up and met Kai’s eyes, nodding. Kai nodded back. Lloyd had crawled into Zane’s bed and already fallen asleep, no matter how hard he’d tried to stay awake. 

“Okay,” Kai said, pressing a little kiss to Jay’s forehead without thinking. 

His eyes went wide. 

What did he just do? Guys didn’t do that kind of thing! Oh, gawd... Kai’s stomach rolled, cheeks burning, in humiliation. Guess he could say goodbye to his manliness. 

Jay didn’t mention the kiss at all. All he did was yawn and nuzzle a little closer into Kai. 

Kai awkwardly patted Jay’s back. “Uh, you sure you’re good?” he asked once more, trying to ignore his embarrassment. 

(You know what, he didn’t need to be embarrassed. He’d kissed Nya and Lloyd on the forehead before. Granted, Nya was a girl and Lloyd was a baby, but then again, Jay was Jay, and he was a bit younger than Kai, so he was kind of a baby, so it didn’t count. Hah! Take that! Kai reputation was still intact!)

“Yes,” Jay murmured hoarsely, nodding in Kai’s shoulder. 

Kai buried his fingers in the back of Jay’s hair. “Okay,” he sighed, dragging his hand through Jay’s brown locks. Then he rubbed Jay’s back again. “You want me to stay?” he asked. 

Jay nodded. “‘M cold,” he said.

As if on cue, Kai felt him shiver. “‘Kay. I’ll warm you up,” he said, arms tightening around Jay just a little. He focused on exuding some of his elemental power. He thought of warm things, like heat, hot chocolate, candlelight. It came as natural as breathing to him. 

Jay felt Kai’s warmth cover him, chasing the cold out of him and stamping out his shivers. He sighed peacefully, the warmth even soothing the ache in his chest. Sleepiness began to slowly overtake him. 

He yawned. “Thanks, Kai.”

“No problem, bro,” said Kai. 

Jay shook his head. “No. Like, thanks...” he yawned again, “for everything.”

Kai was quiet. Jay was almost fully asleep when he heard Kai whisper,

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
